


Escape from New Mexico

by FaibleEstimeDeSoi



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaibleEstimeDeSoi/pseuds/FaibleEstimeDeSoi
Summary: What if by the end of the New Mexico episode Bojack was more mature and honest about himself?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Escape from New Mexico

Cold and dark night lighten up only by lone fire. Bojack, in his silly prom suit, and Charlotte, in everyday clothes, are sitting near it, very close to each other.  
"I don`t know what to do, Charlotte. says Bojack with pain in the voice. He knows what he has to do but that, obviously the right way, is the hardest for him.   
"About what?" Charlotte sounds genuine, of course, she is. She doesn`t grasp even the slightest bit of the scale of his wrongdoings.  
"I keep making these bad decisions and hurting people. You read my book or at least part of it, but I was a shitty person for as long as I know myself. What I did with Herb was maybe my worst mistake, but there are many more mistakes that are smaller."   
He says these words as the atmosphere becomes darker and darker. "And the worst problem is..."  
Charlotte interrupts him.  
"Let me tell a joke. A guy walks into the doctors' office and saying "Doctor, it hurts when I do this" " She bend her hand and move it a little.  
He in turn interrupts her.  
"Yeah, I know the end of this. The doctor tells this guy that he just needs to stop moving his arm, But my problem is exactly in that I can`t. You know, my book at the start was planned to be my memoirs. If this intention survived, my book would be practically the same! From the end of "Horsin`Around", my career didn`t go anywhere until recently. And you know how precisely I spend this 18 YEARS?" Horseman finally could say his thoughts to someone who cared about him and was distant enough so things that he told didn`t concern her.  
Charlotte does not like the flow of this conversation but decided to keep it going.   
"Doing drugs? Alcohol? Old habits never die, huh."  
"YES and anyone can guess how this affects me. I am not happy with it. I am not happy at all, for the most part. " When I was at the start of making "Secretariat" I tried to make this brand new happy attitude my new way of life. I failed of course, as I failed countless times."  
"You looked happy for all time of your staying here," Charlotte says almost offended and with sadness in her voice. Maybe he used her hospitality as a way to escape all his problems for a while. And if it is true, it enormously sad.  
"And you not only look happier than in your book or from your words, you better as a person. How long time ago you were seemingly drunk?" "Why you can`t stay here for another couple of months, maybe go to AA or even rehab nearby?"  
Bojack gets up and stands near the other end of the fire.  
"Whenever I go I will make the life of people around me worse. I am broken, I am fucking terrible person, I am tar in the pit and there is no cure for that."   
She finally understands that she can`t persuade him now.  
"Sorry for my words about the tar, I didn`t mean this. I already said so.  
No matter how hard this way it is right for everyone. It won`t be another thing that he sorry for. Horseman makes a hand sign that means: go with me; and starts walking in the direction of his yacht. Charlotte had no choice but to follow him. They soon come near the boat, Bojack stops for a second, sighs, and points at the recognizable person at his boat.  
"Penny" Charlotte frowns  
"Not so long ago your daughter come at me and wanted to have sex with me. She had a list of "excellent" arguments why this is normal and I need to say yes to her: She is sober, She is 17, and this legal age of consent in New Mexico, I am treated her like an adult. Right now she is standing on my boat. Please, speak to her, ask her what happened on the prom and afterward."   
Bojack feels a bit bad because of this snitching, but this better than other possible outcomes.  
"Oh my god! How... No, she can answer my questions herself. But Bojack, if you leave, when?"   
Charlotte cannot decide what emotion she should experience and what to think about near standing horse.  
Bojack let Penny descend from the ship, quietly whispers her final goodbye, and climbs upstairs. He walks to the door, hesitates for a moment, turns around, and speaks perhaps his last words to Charlotte.   
"I will go to sleep and tomorrow leave this town. It will be better for everyone. Maybe, someday, we will see each other again."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review my work, especially if you think it`s bad.  
> Alternative title:  
> Same ending, different story


End file.
